A Beautiful Melody
by RiikkaS0
Summary: Blaine and Kurt never met in Dalton. One day Blaine sees Kurt in a small coffee shop...Klaine!AU A short drapple...for now.
1. For the first time

**AN: So I thought I'd give this a try and this is the result. My first fanfic. A short drapple of a different way Kurt and Blaine could have met.  
There's a few songs I was listening while writing and I suggest listening to them while reading. The first one is Canon in D major by ****Pachelbel. And the second is Any Other Name by Thomas Newman.**

**I'm aware that the style of the story changes quite dramatically but I couldn't help it! **

Blaine sat in a little coffee shop staring out of the window, worrying about show choir sectionals that were coming up next month. The warblers had already established a set list, and Blaine was to sing the lead in both of their songs. So the pressure was defenitely on. He took a little sip of coffee and then almost choked.

The most beautiful guy he'd ever seen had just appeared out of nowhere and was now standing in the queue, waiting to get his order in. Blaine couldn't stop staring. The guy was wearing the tightest jeans known to mankind, a perfectly fitting dress shirt and a bag was slung over his right shoulder. He had fashionably styled hair and the most perfect skin Blaine had ever seen. Blaine's eyes were drawn to this complete stranger and he couldn't look away.

Then, the guy turned his head a little, observing his surroundings. Blaine knew he should look down so that the beautiful stranger wouldn't catch him staring. But it was already too late. The guy glanced at Blaine's direction and quickly turned his gaze back to the counter. Blaine thought that he saw a light blush appearing on the strangers face, but it could have been just his imagination. Which by the way, was going wild. At that point Blaine made it his mission to get to know this guy.

He stood up from his chair and practicly dashed to the queue so he'd get there before a bunch of elderly people who were coming from the entrance. A nice-looking old lady shot a deathly glare his way, so Blaine put on his best I'm-a dapper-well behaved-prep-school-boy smile and gave a polite nod to the elderly woman. Then he's attention was forced back to the front of the queue, when an angelic voice said: "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a two lattes to go please?" His voice was higher than most men but that made it just a hundred times more beautiful, in Blaine's opinion at least. After this thought had crossed Blaine's mind, the meaning of the words that had come out of the strangers mouth dawned on him. "To go". The stranger was leaving and Blaine hadn't had a chance to say a thing to him yet. He was just about to introduce himself, when the door of the coffee shop burst open and two girls came rushing in.

" Kurt what's taking so long ? We're going to be really late and get detention and that just wouldn't look good on my NYADA application!" Blaine saw the small girl drag the dark haired, very bored looking girl to the front of the counter, but his mind was spinning around one word. Kurt.

"Sorry boo, I tried to get her to just wait in the car..." the darker girl said with and apologetic tone. "That's okay, honey." Kurt said. " The queue was just really long."

The barista handed Kurt the coffees and the three started to make their way to the door. Kurt glanced again to Blaine's direction and Blaine couldn't help but to smile to him. He felt like his heart had stopped when Kurt's lips curled to a beautiful smile of his own.

Blaine watched him and his friends walk to a big navigator and drive out of the parking lot. Blaine felt a slight touch on his shoulder. "Sweetie, you're holding the line."

The next day, Blaine goes back to the little cafe. And for the first time, he notices a white piano in the back of the cafe. It seems old but it still has a beautiful shine left to it's keys and without really thinking Blaine wanders over to the piano and starts to play. The melody flows through the small coffee house, filling the air with music. Blaine closes his eyes and gets lost in the world of music.

Kurt reaches for the door handle of a small coffee house, the very same one where he yesterday locked eyes with a gorgeous stranger. He opens the door and stops suddenly. A beautiful and sweet melody is coming from the piano at the back. Kurt closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sound of the piano. And when he opens them again, what he sees takes his breath away. Delicate fingers are moving graciously on the keys and the gorgeous stranger is sitting on the piano bench, eyes closed, in a world of his own, a small smile on his lips. Kurt leans his back to the wall beside the door and just watches. The song comes to an end and Kurt sighs. Slowly the stranger opens his eyes and traces his fingers over the keys before standing up from the bench. His sparkling hazel eyes lock with Kurt's blue ones and he seems surprised. "Please play something more. Please don't stop just yet." Kurt asks in a whisper when he finally finds his voice. The strangers mouth curls into a smile. "Only if you come and sit with me."

Kurt feels complete when he sits beside this hazel eyed stranger playing piano. And even though the melody his playing is a sad one, he can't help but to feel happy and somehow he finds himself leaning closer and closer until he and the stranger are sitting so close that Kurt can smell him. And then, just in that moment, he feels like he and the stranger are ment to be. He feels like he's found his home. He feels safe.

Blaine does not want to stop playing. He just wants to sit by the piano with Kurt by his side and play every piano piece in the world so that Kurt wouldn't leave. With Kurt by his side, all of Blaine's worries have disappeared and so has his constant feeling of loneliness. He feels happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in years.

The two boys sit by the piano for hours. The other playing passionately, and time to time glancing to his side to watch the beautiful blue eyed boy listen to the music with a content smile on his face. And when the hazel eyed boy turns his gaze back to the piano keys, the blue eyed boy opens his eyes and smiles to the dark haired boy before closing them again and giving a small sigh of happiness.


	2. See you soon

**AN: a Really short chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway:) **

**I don't own Glee.**

Blaine and Kurt were woken from their own little daydream by the starting notes of Lady Gaga's born this way blasting from Kurt's pocket. Both boys jumped surprised and a little startled Kurt dug his phone from his messenger bag.

''Hi Dad, why are you…''

That's all Kurt had time to say before his father started the lecture.

''Kurt! Where the hell are you? School ended three hours ago and first of all, you didn't come home. ''

Kurt was surprised. _Has it really been three hours_?

''And second, I didn't get any kind of message or a reason why you didn't get home after school.''

''I'm really really sorry dad I know I should have called or texted…''

''You damn well should have! With everything going on at your school with that Karofsky kid…''

''Dad would you please calm down now, ok? This isn't good for your heart.. .''

''I'll calm down the minute you get your ass back home!''

''Ok, I will please just try to calm down…see you soon Dad.''

Kurt hung up and turned his head only to see the stranger reaching for his phone with a quirky smile on his face. Kurt handed it to him and after a few seconds the hazel eyed boy gave it back. Kurt looked down at the screen. _Blaine_.

''Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt.'' Kurt said reaching his hand forward for Blaine to shake.

''It was nice to meet you too.'' Blaine said while holding Kurt's hand. _He has really soft hands_, Blaine thought while still holding on. ''Text me.'' He said with a final wink before Kurt turned around and started to walk to the door.

Blaine was lying on his bed listening to music when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Hi._

**Well hello to you too Kurt: )**

_How did you know it was me?_

**Just a lucky guess :D You kind of ran out on me earlier…**

_Yea sorry about that…_

**I hope I didn't get you in a lot of trouble;) **B

_Nothing too bad…dad's just a little protective sometimes because of some school stuff._

_**You wanna talk about it?**_

_Not over text._

**Would you like to go out for a coffee some day and maybe then talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to. :o**

_Coffee is fine. The same coffee house after school tomorrow?_

**I'll be there:)**

_Bye Blaine. See you tomorrow!_

**See you Kurt:) **

Blaine let out a big sigh of relief. Kurt wanted to see him again. Tomorrow. But then a feeling of worry washed over him. Why Kurt's father was being so protective?

**AN: So I'm not sure if I'm going to continua this story or not..read and review and tell me what you think.:)**


	3. He's that guy

_**AN: I want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited my story! I was really really positively surprised:) SO thank you and love you all!**_

_**I'm obsessed with quotes and poems at the moment and when I read these I just couldn't help but to think Kurt and Blaine...so this chapter is inspired by the quotes on the text. I don't own the quotes or glee!**_

_He's that guy that believes that what comes around goes around_

_The one that hopes for a better day._

_The one that won't give up on you._

_He's the guy that's unlike the rest._

_The one who spent his days smiling, and his nights crying._

_He's the guy who would love to be loved._

_The one that looks so damn strong, but feels so weak._

_He's the guy that picks himself up every time he falls._

_-unknown_

Kurt is that guy. Hoping for a better day. Hoping for a brighter future in New York. Hoping to be loved. Hoping that Blaine would be the one to love him, only when they've only just met. _This has potential to end very badly.. _Kurt thought while chatting with Blaine via text. But at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about their meeting tomorrow. Maybe Blaine was the person Kurt could open up to.

Blaine put his phone on the night stand, before sitting on the edge of this bed. The day had been much better than most in a while and Blaine felt genuinely happy. For the first time in few years he could fall asleep and sleep through the whole night without any nightmares. Only dreams about Kurt.

_Sometimes the strongest people are the ones_

_who love beyond all faults_

_cry behind closed doors_

_and fight battles that nobody knows about._

_-unknown_

The next day

The door of the coffee shop swung open revealing Blaine, out of breath, hair in wild curls bouncing on his head looking frantically from table to table, until he spotted what he was looking for. On the table nearest to the piano sat Kurt with a coffee cup before him. Blaine's mouth curved up into a happy grin and he waved to Kurt before ordering his own coffee. While waiting for the barista to make it, he took his time to observe Kurt. Kurt was wearing clothes that looked like they were straight out of the latest copy of Vogue. (And Blaine would know because he was dedicated Vogue reader.) Kurt's hair was styled to perfection. Blaine felt a little self- conscious about his messy hair, but he'd been in a hurry, but Kurt didn't seem to notice because he was looking dreamily out of the window of the coffee shop, leaning his head to his hand.

Kurt was waken form his thoughts by the sound of shoes clicking on the wooden floor of the coffee shop.

''Hey you'' Blaine said with flirtatious tone.

''Hey yourself''

''I'm glad you wanted to meet again.'' Blaine said with a quieter voice.

''I'm glad too...I feel like I need someone to talk to, and for some strange reason I trust you even thought I don't know you.'' Kurt stated with a sad smile on his face.

''Kurt what's bothering you?'' _Straight to the point, _Blaine thought. Kurt seemed a bit tense and Blaine could tell that something was wrong.

_'''_Before I start I have to tell you something, because everything I'm about to tell you centres around the fact that I'm gay, and some people have big problems with it._ ''_

''Oh, that's..''

Kurt cut Blaine out mid-sentence with an aggressive tone.'' So if you have some kind of problem with it, even in the slightest,''

''Kurt, I'm...'' Blaine was interrupted again.

''I suggest that you'd leave because then we have nothing to talk about.''

''KURT SHUT UP!'' Blaine yelled, getting few angry glances from some of the other customers of the coffee shop. Kurt looked Blaine eyes open wide.

''Kurt, I'm gay too.'' Blaine said with a softer tone.

Kurt's eyes grew even wider. ( If that's even possible.) ''Yo-you are? You don't l..''

''So I take it we have something to talk about then?'' Blaine asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

''I think we have.'' Kurt answered smiling slightly.

**AN: Read and review, tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed this:)**


End file.
